Ever After High: Mother Knows Best
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if their parents saw what happened on Legacy Day? Are they going to do something about it? Well, they will do something about since they didn't sign the Legacy Book from the past, but how are they going to be expressed the misguidance from Headmaster Grimm? They are doing it with style in their own ways.


_It seemed to me that this is going to be a sequel in the making since I saw the Legacy Day episode. I was glad that Raven Queen didn't sign the Legacy Book, but there is an odd question. Did their parents sign the Legacy Book from the past? I think not, but it seemed that it is going to be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Ever After High._

_Things happened with a Happy Endings with our protagonists from the Disney Movies, but it seemed that none did just to be clear._

* * *

_Ever After High: Mother Knows Best_

_Chapter 1: Snow White's Disappointment_

Snow White didn't say a word when she was more surprised that Raven Queen stood up to believe in. She looked at her husband, but she was disappointed in Apple White for her selfishness. The seven dwarfs were disappointing especially Dopey when Grumpy knew what was coming, but they believed that they believed that they disappeared. Snow White remembered that none did disappear when the first Rebels refused, but they ended up leaving school. She wished that Headmaster Grimm didn't lie to the students about them disappearing, but I believed that it was everyone to blame for poisoning her mind.

"It seemed that Headmaster Grimm lies to try to keep them in line, but I actually impressed for what Raven Queen stood up for. It is very disappointing that your daughter is a spoiled and selfish about her appearance and destiny."

"I know Magic Mirror, but this was everyone's behalf too. Another one doesn't have to happen again like her mother has caused, but I am disappointed in our own daughter."

"Sometimes, things happened to the good and I am that happened. We have to follow the rules involving our destiny that our ancestors have done, but I am glad that someone stood up. I wished we would for the same thing too."

"Actually we weren't our destiny at all, dear!" Snow White said when she shook her head, "But we didn't know that it would happen, but it doesn't have to happen the second time."

Grumpy nodded in agreement unlike his brothers since there was a flaw about it. He was glad that someone was able to figure out, but one already did happen. There were lessons that they have to learn, but the dwarfs don't know why. Some were actually feels guilty into spoiling Apple White to become the brat, but there was a lesson to be learning sometimes everyone deserved a "Happy Ending" like the next generation. It could be a different story for the next generation, but they saw what happened, but she will be "spoiled" as ever. They were forced to be remembered that time that the whole servants have spoiled her, but treats Raven Queen like crap.

"I am going to talk to servants after this is over," said Snow White in her mind since she has aged after her Happy Ever After along with the Princes, but she had matured.

Her friends were together except for Cinderella who passed away leaving her to be cared by her stepmother and sister. It was sad on both behalf, but it was actually quite a surprise to that things happened for the better. It wasn't quite pleasing, but her friends were talking about it. It was quite disappointing too, but she had to be a mother figure to Raven Queen since her mother was in prison too. It was quite pleasing to when it comes to think about since Good King is still the ruler as well. The Good King returned and informed the parents about what Headmaster Grimm was doing, but he encouraged them to give their own children a lesson.

She remembered that Raven Queen was upset because Apple White didn't want her to be good friends anymore. It was quite disappointing too when Apple White treats her like she was going to be soon followed her mother's footstep. She hated it too when people treat Raven Queen like an evil entity within her castle, but this wasn't going to happen too. Snow White's husband sighed too since he spoiled her, but he has his own guilt. As Snow White knew that Apple White will call, but she knew that it was going to happen soon than expected.

"I am heading straight to Ever After High to talk with Headmaster Grimm," said Snow White.

"I am coming too!"

"That bastard needed to get kicked in the ass for trying to get the girl afraid that she will disappear. I know that was bullshit!"

"Grumpy!"

"Shut up! You think it was wise to spoil that brat, but Snow White wanted to raise her like a normal. Just she is a Princess! It doesn't mean that she has to follow her own mother's footsteps. None of you should have never spoiled her or treats Raven like a crap for what her mother has pulled."

The Dwarfs looked down with disappointment, but Grumpy grumbled under his breath when he decided to leave in anger. Snow White and the Prince nodded. As they agreed to when Raven Queen was just a child along with the rest of the children who have villains as parents.

"He is actually right about one thing alone, but people should never look down at a child for what their parents done within the past. Even though, I wished people would stop spoiling my daughter for what she will become and she cannot be that now. Raven Queen has a destiny to become a queen when her father passed away, but it is like someone took a pie away from someone else. They become successful while the other suffered."

"Like Jack stealing items from the giant's castle?"

"Exactly," Snow White said, "But it was going to be about time that Sora was able to help get there too."

Snow White sighed when Apple White and Raven Queen used to be friends from the past except things got in the way. Snow White encouraged Raven Queen to follow her destiny for what her father expecting her to be, but it brought to "What if" she did sign it. None of the Disney Princesses or Princes had signed their name in Legacy Book before, but it is just happening.

"Beside none of us sign a Legacy Book before within the past, but it just happened…"

"You make a good point, but who to blame?"

"Milton Grimm," she said in conclusion, "But I am not going to be the only one who is doing it."

Snow White sighed when she knew that Charming Brothers' parents would also have to talk to her two sons. Since they aren't related to the Princes after all, but she remembered that they came from a different family. If they were related that will make her the mother to two boys except it was also involved incest between siblings between Apple White and Charming Brothers. She wanted to make things clear, but sadly some kept it very hidden from the rest of the people.

"Dear, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes, indeed!" Snow White said as she makes sure that everyone gather the things, "Even though, we needed to make things clear to the public that Charming Brothers aren't our children after all."

"I agreed, everyone mocked me thinking that I have an affair with another lover, but I will never betray your love."

Her husband had been taking the beating by the others outside, but everyone claiming the false rumors. It was done by the Evil Queen within the prisons, but the truth hasn't come out yet involving two non-fairy tale heroes having to be parents of Charming Brothers. Since there were no princes coming out from her husband, but some believed that it was incest for Apple White to be paired up with Darling Charming. The truth is told somehow or the other since there are other worlds involved. Snow White sighed when she began to feel bad for her husband, but she needed to confront Milton Grimm about this controversial to make it clear.

"I know dear!" Snow White said as she sighed, but things are changing around here, "We will be leaving tonight…"

"Thanks for supporting me."

"This is what I am here for dear," said Snow White to her husband as she stands by her husband for a long time.

She couldn't forget about the incident when Apple White fell down in the well, but she hoped that she was able to bring it up later on. She doesn't like what Apple White becomes, but the truth has to be revealed somehow or the other.

_TO Be Continued…_

* * *

_I wondered who their parents will be, but I am actually sick and tired of everyone claimed that it was incest if Darling and Dexter Charming are brothers to Apple White. Sometimes, things always going to be twisted, but I still stand by King Charming and Snow White's side. There has to be a logic explanation about Charming Brothers has different hair color since the King Charming have black, but I don't believe that King Charming would cheat on his wife. _

_I knew the Princesses and the Princes of Disney aren't selfish like their children are on Ever After High. Some villains always had their own way in their opinion, but some will force their children to follow their footsteps while the others don't. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, but there are more reviews about this. I will continue to extend the chapter making it into the series._

_If you have any suggestion on the characters should I do next, please informed me right ahead ok?_


End file.
